Previously this laboratory reported that various microanalytic methods detected different levels of fluoride in aliquots of plasma from the same sample. We are currently measuring levels of fluoride in dental plaque. Higher levels of fluoride were detected with the heat mediated diffusion method than with the silane mediated diffusion method.